<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Snuggles and Borrowed Jumpers by Emmygubs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332677">Winter Snuggles and Borrowed Jumpers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmygubs/pseuds/Emmygubs'>Emmygubs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmygubs/pseuds/Emmygubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have been feeling so disconnected from the world since they died but the snow falling outside gives them a sense of normality back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Snuggles and Borrowed Jumpers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reggie woke shivering something he didn’t think would happen now he was a ghost. He thought he would be untouchable from the cold but no he felt it just as much if not worse than when he was alive. He looked around for a blanket but couldn’t find one but he did spot Luke sitting by the window in one of Reggie’s jumpers. Reggie could have cried on the spot. Luke looked so small huddled in his jumper, like he did when they were kids. Reggie got off the sofa, wincing as his feet hit the cold floor and padded his way over to Luke. “Hey” Reggie spoke softly when he was close enough to Luke. “Sorry I left but look” he pointed out the window at the blanket of snow that covered the Molina’s garden. Reggie smiled at Luke’s child like happiness at the snow. Things had felt weird since they died, not normal anymore. But the idea of snow and playing in it like children again gave the idea of normality back. “Aren’t you cold?” Luke asked noticing Reggie wasn’t in more than a T-shirt and Pyjama bottoms. It was only then that Reggie realised just how cold he was. Luke jumped up and raced over to where his clothes were pulling out an oversized jumper he loved and handed it to Reggie who instantly pulled it on enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought him. Luke seated himself back on the window sill reaching out for Reggie. Reggie laughed softly and moved to sit behind him cuddling him close to keep them both warm while they watched the snow fall, excited at the prospect of going out in it later when Alex and Julie woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>